Michele Di Salvo
}} Michele Di Salvo is an Italian author, publisher, and entrepreneur. He is a published author, researcher, and lecturer and resides in Naples Biography Di Salvo graduated in classical studies at the Antonio Genovesi High School in Naples, where he was a representative of the institute and also in psycho-pedagogical high school Margherita di Savoia. After studying economics and financials in college, he worked at Unicredit Group from 1997 to 1999. In 1999, he worked as an international mediator in InfoMedia, an international mediation service company, until 2001. From 2007 to 2009 he taught communication techniques at European School of Economics and earned his master in mass communication. In 2010 he wrote a collection of editorials 'The Publisher's Desk' and an essay on communication 'Sons of Communication' . In 2011 he wrote 'The Weapons of Finance', a daily technical essay on financial market instruments and their uses. In 2012 his conference on "The Dark Side of the Net" at Social Media Week 2012 was the most followed, commented and seen on the network. Il Cuore In 2001, Michele Di Salvo presented an Industrial Plan to save “L’Unità”, and he chose to republish the satire weekly '' Il Cuore ''. Di Salvo Editore-net|website=disalvoeditorenet.wordpress.com|language=it-IT|access-date=2017-07-15}} It was defined as the "impossible editorial staff", in which Riccardo Mannelli (director) and Susanna Schimperna (editor in chief) coordinated an editorial office. Editorialist activities Di Salvo collaborates with various magazines and periodicals, including The Huffington Post, EU News, and other media organizations. He regularly writes on Roma, the oldest newspaper in southern Italy. Di Salvo has participated as a commentator and editorialist on numerous television shows. Communication Di Salvo worked with the company CrossMedia Ltd, which deals with digital and cross media communication. Di Salvo operates an online blog, podcasts, and a large social media presence. micheledisalvo.com is one of the most notable critical blogs in Italy since 2012. In October 2015, Assorel Association of Public Relations Agencies, founded in 1982, which brings together the largest industry operators in Italy called him be jury member at Assorel Prize for communication. His books primarily span the field of communication, technology, and the implications of digital innovations in modern society. Significant in 2013 is – always on political communication – his inquiry into the twitstar fake followers of politics, in which the debate on politicians opened up in Italy, which, in order to increase their digital image, exploited their own profiles. The investigation of an entire page was published on L'Unità, the Democratic Party's newspaper, which without fears in the long list also published the names of authoritative party exponents, and among them first the name of Matteo Renzi, which would be Became prime minister and party secretary. "Politics 2.0" is published in 2014. His first book, "Sons of Communication", was published in 2009 and analyzed human stature in a world entwined socially. It was made available in both paperback and ebook formats. His book "Facebook Generation" similarly investigates the social interactions of today's society. Investigations Numerous inquiries have been by Di Salvo's editorial properties. In 2011, he published "Blood of Europe" and "The Italy in East Timor" The two books, as well as photographic reportage, were on two wars: that of Kosovo, and that of East Timor where Di Salvo was envoy. In 2012 he wrote "“Viaggio in Italia – gli anni di piombo” which later became a theatrical show. On 2013 is the book "Uomini Soli" on the death of the journalist Mauro De Mauro and of Enrico Mattei Eni's President. and coverage of it in Wall Street Italia triggers national reaction. LIBRE|website=www.libreidee.org|language=it-IT|access-date=2017-07-12}} |last=Redazione|date=2013-04-14|access-date=2017-07-12}} In the same period he wrote “All faces of Diamonds”, a research book on the world of diamonds, in many ways linked to the survey on land scraping in Africa. Di Salvo composed a writing discussing Datagate, on the columns of l’Unità between 2013 and 2014 on the NSA interceptions scandal revealed by Snowden Also in 2013, an inquiry was made into a surfacing issue that later became more prominent, fake news. He launched an inquiry into the political world rampant with fake news which sparked nationwide debate on the relationship between policians and fake news. His investigation found that some Italian politicians, in order to boost their digital political image, exploited their own Twitter profiles by dishonestly increasing social media followers and data statistics. In 2014, a La Repubblica inquiry into landgrabbing in Africa The inquiry soon becomes a book and an ebook with the preface by Gian Carlo Caselli. Di Salvo's work was discussed in the third AgroMafie report and in Eurispes Report Italia 2015. The book was quoted at the Lugano festival on human rights and in numerous conferences on the theme, and was discussed during the EXPO in Milan at "We Feed the Planet". Among the speakers were Marta Antonelli (PhD fellow, University of Rome), Edie Mukiibi (Vice President of Slow Food International), Di Salvo, and Yon Fernandez de Larrinoa (Indigenous Peoples, FAO) In 2015, the investigation on the presence of the Mafia in the north of Italy was published on La Repubblica, and expanded on Il Roma on the map of Camorra clan's presence in the northern regions . Two more articles are also on the same theme. The first, on Mafia Capitale, were about the criminal infiltration of the capital, Rome. The second, on the risk of criminal and infiltrations in political parties. He explored the issue of ISIS communication is his book "ISIS- The Global Communication of Terror which looked at various properties of terrorist communication globally. Di Salvo later wrote a book, "ISIS' Cyber Jihad", investigating ISIS' history of online communication in light of the military and geopolitical developments found across the media spectrum and putting it into context. The Controversy on the Five Star Movement The May 5, 2012 the publication of the investigation on the Political Communication of the 5 Star Movement raised controversy when it opened a debate on the nature of the Movement, and above all on the role of Casaleggio and on effective internal democracy. The search was resumed and relaunched several times, often in electoral terms, and led to the first admissions from the Corriere della Sera columns by Gianroberto Casaleggio himself. When the M5S was still a small political party, the true nature and origin of the Movement run by the comedian of Genova was essentially re-examined. For the first time, the Casaleggio Associati's central role was announced, and the rules of operation, blogging, and all the opacities on the management of the political party that were at the heart of the political battle and were considered as "a known fact". The controversy kindled debate on the nature of fake news in Italy. Wall Street Italia|date=2012-11-15|work=Wall Street Italia|access-date=2017-07-12|language=it-IT}} Wall Street Italia|date=2012-11-16|work=Wall Street Italia|access-date=2017-07-12|language=it-IT}} On the same theme in 2014 comes the "now i lie to you at 5 stars" – a real review in alphabetical order of all the fakenews spread by Beppe Grillo on his site. It will be only in 2017 that the issue of fakenews will become – even this – of public domain and argument present in the political debate. For this reason, Beppe Grillo puts him twice in the "journalists of the day" (the reactions are many and dejected ), the rubric created to put those who, according to the political leader, say things they do not like. Michele Di Salvo was two times in this list: on 23 march 2014 and on 1 July 2014 Selected works * Le Armi Della Finanza nel Nostro Quotidiano (Italian Edition) * La scrivania dell'editore (Italian Edition) * Sons of Communication * Il Viaggio (Italian Edition) * La Partenza (Italian Edition) * Sangue d'Europa: seconda edizione corretta e reimpaginata (Italian Edition) * Che cos'è la pace (Italian Edition) * Hemp – An American Story * Uomini soli – la verità sulla morte di Enrico Mattei e Mauro De Mauro (Italian Edition) * Datagate/NSAgate * Facebook Generation * Politic 2.0 Una politica in cui credere|date=2014-03-18|website=Manuela Ghizzoni Una politica in cui credere|access-date=2017-07-12}} * Land Grabbing – The New War for Blue Gold References Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Italian writers Category:People from Rome